Lost
by Shinigami-Heero
Summary: Heero is reently orphaned and Duo and the rest help him, come to terms with whats happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:I do not own Gundam wing.**

**Warnings.: Angst, rating for future chapters. This fic is Yaoi witch means that there is Boy, Boy relationships.**

**Authors notes: This is my first fic that I've ever writen. Reviews are welcome. And thanks to Spunky87 and Septemberfaerie for their support.**

**Lost**

Sirens could be heard in the distance, shattering the peace and quiet at the orphanage. Duo looked up from his book wondering what could have happened in the small town in which he lived.

-------------------------------------Scene change-----------------------

"We are terribly sorry to disturb you, Heero, but there has been an accident." The police officer paused..." Your parents died in a car crash." Again there was a pause as Officer Justin looked to see how the young teen was handling the news.

Heero stood still and silent while the police officer informed him of his parents' death. His features showed nothing, there was no indication of what he was feeling. No anger, grief or sorrow. Nothing. His eyes were expressionless and his face could have been carved in stone.

Sighing the officer continued." We need you to come down to the station to identify them."

The only response he got was a quiet "hn" as Heero silently followed him to the car.

--------------------------Next day------------------------------

Duo Maxwell was grinning like an idiot while playing with the younger orphans.

"Hahhaaa. Come on Duo, your it."

"Ohhh no I'm not you little monster" He shouted back breathlessly "At least not once I catch you"

"But you can't catch me, I'm faster then you" Rose-ann giggled as she scampered to get away from her friend.

"hmmph"

Falling, she quickly glanced up at a tall brown haired teen..."Who are you?"

Instead of answering Heero just glared at her before following Officer Justin up to the house. Duo stared in complete shock at the young teen. _I can't believe him. He just left her without so much as a hello._

------------------------------Inside------------------------

" Well this is where I leave you." Said Officer Justin, indicating Sister Helen, who ran the orphanage. Again Heero's cold stare was directed towards him." Thank you" Heero said before turning to Sister Helen, clearly dismissing the officer.

"Welcome Heero, come with me and I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

Heero followed her without question, while trying to take in his surroundings. Sister Helen was soft spoken and gentle to the children that came up to them as they made their way through the house. The orphanage had a very welcoming and calm atmosphere. But he didn't dare relax, for the most welcoming of places could also be the most dangerous.

Eventually Sister Helen turned down a hallway, stopping at a closed door. "This is your room Heero, and since there is only one other boy here about your age you will be sharing a room with him."

As she spoke, Sister Helen opened the door revealing a large room with two beds. Heero cautiously entered the room, inching past Sister Helen, without taking his eyes off her. Even though she was in charge of the seemingly peaceful home, he did not feel secure enough to have his back turned to anyone.

"Now there are a few rules I would appreciate if you followed. First there is to be no eating in your room or the play area, secondly I would like you to be indoors by 9:30 and no later. Breakfast is at 7:30 on school days and 8:30 on weekends, lunch is at noon and dinner is at six. I think that's it for now. Any questions?"

Heero had stood quietly staring at her the whole time.

"hn"

"Is that a yes you understand or a no you want me to clarify?" Asked Sister Helen with a small smile.

_This boy certainly doesn't like to talk_

"Yes, I understand"

"Very well Heero, would you like to stay here and unpack or would you like to come down to meet some of the others?"

"I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind."

"Of course not or I wouldn't have suggested it. I'll leave you to unpack and we'll introduce the others around dinner time" Sister Helen then left the room giving Heero some time alone.

Heero just stood and stared at the closed door.

_She's letting me be by myself without questioning or supervising me. WHY. She doesn't even know me._

He then looked around the room. On the one side there was a stereo with a stack of CD's beside it, a small desk with some papers and a few books scattered across it, and a bed with some pictures above the headboard.

_I wonder whom I'll be sharing a room with; Sister Helen didn't give a name._

Heero slowly made his way to the unoccupied side of the room, placing his lab top on the desk, and his duffel on the bed, sitting himself on the bed as well.

_Now what? I don't have much, so I don't see the point in unpacking everything. Maybe I should go down and ask Sister Helen about the others._

Heero, who was still deep in thought, did not hear the quiet footsteps, as Duo made his way into the room.

_He looks so lost_

He stood there for a second, taking in the sight of the teen sitting dejectedly on the bed.

"Hey" Duo said softly. "What's your name?"

Heero jumped. _How the hell did he get in here without me hearing him?_ He quickly glanced up at the other teen. "Heero Yuy"

"Name's Duo Maxwell: I may run and hide but I never lie, Nice t'meet cha"

He said with a huge grin. "Sister Helen told me that I was to have a roomy and ta come and get you to introduce ya to the others before dinner."

Saying all that with out so much as a pause for breath, Duo reached out to take hold of Heero's hand. As soon has he moved, however, Heero immediately tensed and backed up a space.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to startle you" apologized Duo

"Hn"

_What happened to him to make him react like a trapped rabbit?_

Thought Duo as he led Heero to the dinning room.

After dinner Heero retreated to his room. Duo just stood and watched him leave. Heero had said nothing during dinner and had not acknowledged the others after the initial introduction. Mechanically eating his meal, his eyes on his food and no one else the whole time.

"Sister Helen?"

"Yes Duo?"

"What's wrong with Heero?"

"I'm not sure dear, I do know that his parents died in a car crash last night, but that's all I know about him."

After listening to Sister Helen, Duo made his way up to his room. Pausing outside the door, he listened trying to figure out what Heero was doing. Hearing nothing Duo quickly made his way into the room. Upon entering Duo noticed that the window was wide open, but Heero was not in the room.

"Heero?"

Running to the window, Duo looked out, scanning the yard. After a while he noticed a lone figure sitting under a tree by the house. Letting out a sigh of relief, Duo shut the window and went outside to find Heero. As he neared, Duo noticed that Heero was asleep.

_I wonder why he's out here and not in our room. This is the first time I've seen him relax since he got here, maybe I should leave him and just notify Sister Helen about where he is._

He ran back to the house, quickly finding Sister Helen. "Sister Helen?"

Yes Duo"

"Heero is outside, except he's fast asleep and it's the first time I've seen him relaxed, should I take a blanket out to him and check on him later? I don't really want to disturb him right now."

"Very well Duo, find him a blanket but make sure you check on him before you go to bed."

"Yes sister"

Dashing up the stairs Duo located a blanket and made his way back outside to Heero. Gently placing the blanket on the slumbering teen, Duo brushed the bangs off of Heero's face. "Good night Heero." Duo whispered, walking silently back to the house.

Never noticing the confused Prussian blue eyes following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendship**

Here we are, Welcome to the school of Hell. Come on we'll go down to the office and see if we can get you a schedule." "Welcome Heero, I see you have already met the school's trouble maker." Duo snickered "Why would you say that Principle Une?" "Never mind, I would like you to take Heero to first period with you today since he will be in the same class as you. I would also like you to introduce him to the rest of your little gang since he will also be in some of their classes as well"

"Ok, Common Hee-man lets get to class." not really surprised when Heero didn't respond. Heero followed, unsure of what to expect. "Hey Duo, where were you on the weekend?"

"Hi Quatra, sorry I kinda got distracted yesterday"

"Heero I would like you to meet Quatra, Trowa, Quat's boyfriend, and Wufie. Guys meet Heero"

"Hello Heero" Quatra smiled in greeting. "Hi"

_So these are the guys Principle Une wanted me to meet ._

"Ok class, sit down. We have a new student with us, Heero would you please take a seat by Trowa, I would like to begin."

Lunch------------------------

"Say Duo what's with Heero?''

"What do you mean?" Asked Duo cautiously, looking at Quatra. "Well he didn't do anything in class except stare at the black board and he hasn't said anything to anyone since you introduced us.' "I really don't know Quat, I mean he only told me his name last night and that was it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud squeal as Relena spotted Heero entering the Cafeteria.

"HEEROOOOO" rushing forward Relena went to latch onto him. Hearing his name called, and seeing Relana rushing towards him (whom he unfortunately met in English) he froze.

_What do I do? I really really don't want her clinging to me and she does not seem to understand that I don't want to be touched._

He was saved however, as Trowa walked in front of him to divert Relena's advance.

"Relena, may I speak with you a minute?" Trowa asked as he proceeded to lead her back in the direction she came from. Letting out a sigh of relief, Heero headed towards the table that he saw Duo and Quatra seated at. "What was that all about Heero? Why was Relena after you." "I don't know. I ignored her all though English but she will not leave me alone."

_Wow. He actually spoke a full sentence._ With a sigh Duo looked up at Heero, "Sorry man, but we can't help you there. When Relena sets her mind on something, nothing can stop her." "Hn" Sitting down, Heero proceeded to unpack his lunch. "So Heero, how has your first day been?" Quatra asked trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had descended at the table. "Ok" "Hi guys," Wufie greeted them as he sat down for lunch, "Where's Trowa?" "Right here" "Hey, where were you?" "Getting rid of Relena for Heero, she was pestering him all through English"

"Oh"

_What's with these people, they don't know me, so why are they going out of their way to help me? I have ignored them most of the day and yet they still try to reach out to me. I don't deserve their friendship, can't they see that?_

Duo sat watching Heero as the rest filled each other in about their weekend. _Why does Heero keep people at such a distance? He's tense again and he will only speak to us if we start the conversation and half the time not even then. Why is it that he never shows any type of emotion to anyone? It's almost as if he hates being around people._

A few nights later----------------------------

**_Please no…don't hurt me please..._** **_NNOOOOOO, leave me, don't hurt me please..._**

Duo woke up confused for a second and tried to figure out what he was hearing. Again a pleading whimper came from the other side of the room.

_Heero_

Getting up Duo quickly went to his friends' bed.

_Who could have hurt him so badly that he has nightmares this bad?_

Gently placing a hand on Heero's shoulder Duo tried to break though Heero's dream

**_No., why, why, leave me alone_**

_**"**_

Shush Heero, no one is hurting you, come on buddy wake up, your safe. Heero please settle down, it's ok." Duo carried on like that for a while, softly speaking to Heero until the teen gradually settled down into a more peaceful sleep. After sitting by Heero's bed for a couple more minutes Duo went back to bed again wondering what had happened to the other teen. Duo decided that he was going to eventually break through Heero's barriers.

_I just need to come up with a way to get him to relax around me and open up a bit. But how? He doesn't' t stay in the same room as me for too long and he barely speaks to the others at school._

---------------------

Heero sat at his desk trying to type up an essay for school, which was becoming increasingly difficult to do with Duo's constant talking. "Hey, are ya even listening to me? Heero? Shesh, you try to talk to a guy and all he does is give ya the cold shoulder"

"Hn"

"And what's that mean? The least you could do is acknowledge another person when they're talking to you. But noooo, all you ever manage to say is "hn" and that's it."

"Sorry Duo, but I am trying to do my homework."

"Fine. I'll shut up if that's what you want." Duo sighed "I'll leave you alone Heero, but when are you going to understand that you don't have to keep everything to yourself? We are your friends ya know." Duo then turned dejectedly back to his bed.

_At least he is not as tense with me in the room, but he still won't completely relax in another's presence._

Heero continued to work on his lab top till midnight, not really pausing to do anything else. What Duo had said earlier before going to bed kept running through his head.

_"I'll leave you alone Heero but when are you going to understand that you don't have to keep everything to your self, we are your friends ya know." Do I really want him to leave me alone? He is the only one that has ever showed any interest in me that didn't expect any sort of payment for that interest. He wasn't beaten every time Duo paid attention to him, and he wasn't forced to do anything against his will. But how could they consider themselves my friends? They don't know anything about me except that my parents are dead and that I live in the same orphanage that Duo does. What should I do? I know that Duo is reaching out to me, but I'm scared I don't know what he really wants and I..."_

The sound of Duo getting out of bed broke through Heero's thoughts."

Why are you still awake Heero? Don't you think you should have been in bed by now I mean it's pretty late."  
Heero turned around startled, finding Duo staring at him. "Probably" said Heero shutting down his lab top, and getting into bed. Duo watched Heero as he got into bed, and took a better look at him. Heero's eyes looked as blank as usual, but he could have sworn he saw confusion and some other deeper emotion flashing in his eyes a minute ago.

"Hey" Duo called to him softly. "What's wrong"?

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Heero. I know something's bothering you, or you would have been in bed earlier and you wouldn't have you back to me"

"Leave me be Duo"

"Fine" Duo let out an exasperated sigh.

W_hen is he going to let out some of his emotions?_ Heero watched silently as Duo again settled in for the night. _Why can't I let him past my shields? All he has ever done was try to be my friend._

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Heero noticed a change in Duo's attitude towards him after the other night's argument. Duo still talked constantly but his voice was softer when he spoke to him. He never made sudden movements that could be taken as a threat, but touched him every so often with a soft caress, nothing more just a light touch, letting Heero adjust to the fact that he wasn't going to get hurt every time someone touched him. At first Heero was nervous and tensed up whenever Duo was near him, but he gradually learned to relax a bit and actually look forward to the light touches Duo gave him. He couldn't remember a time when anyone ever touched him with such care.

_Why, Duo, why do you try to get past my walls? Don't you realize that if I let you in I'll only get hurt? Why can't you understand that I need to keep my distance from others? I'll make a mistake and you and the others will turn against me. I can't do anything else right. What makes you think that I could reach out and be friends when it will only turn into hatred?_

Sighing in defeat Heero got up from the windowsill he has been perched on.

_I can't do this any more I need to know how he really feels, I need to know that he cares and that I can trust him._

Later that night Heero shyly asked Duo if he would come outside and sit with him. Duo just stared at him in shock.

_He's actually willing to be with me without me forcing it on him._ _I knew this couldn't be real, why did I believe that he would be any different._

'You don't have to you know, it's not that big a deal" Heero said in an emotionless voice as he turned away, not wanting to see the rejection on Duo's face. He was stopped however with a light touch on his shoulder.

"Heero. I didn't say that I wouldn't join you, ok?" Dou told him, noticing the way Heero tensed up as if expecting him to lash out against him." I was just surprised. I mean, it was the fist the first time you came to me for company." Duo said softly, and he was really happy when Heero eyes light up with happiness, even if the walls did come back down a second later.

Turning back to the door Heero led the way out side. They sat quietly under the same tree Heero fell asleep under during his first night at the orphanage, each wondering what they would do next.

" You know Heero, I meant what I said when we met. I don't lie. I know you don't trust people, but you need to rely on someone other then yourself. You can't continue as you have been, hiding what you feel and keeping yourself isolated from the others. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable, but it upsets me to see you so closed off."

Throughout Duo's speech Heero sat with his hands clasped tightly together on his lap, the only sign that showed his nervousness. "I…"Heero paused, uncertain of what he should say. Duo turned so that he was facing his friend and gently placed his hands on top of Heero's. "It's ok, Heero, I'm not going to force you into anything. I just wanted you to understand that you don't have to be alone.

" "Thank you " Heero said, almost inaudibly before leaning back against the tree, Duo's hands still resting on top of his.

AN...Thank you Ink2 for your review.and heres the next chapter(i reposted this chapter...hopefully its easier to read)..sorry it took so long to update but the school computers will not allow anyone to load their stories on this site..me and a friend of mine tried...anyway..I'm going to post the 3rd chapter next week..Hope you liked..


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------- --- Help-----------------------

When Heero's nightmares became more frequent and he started to isolate himself again, Duo decided to find out what was bothering his friend. He had learned since the beach incident that the nightmares only occur if something reminds Heero of his past. Wufie, Trowa and Quatra all set out to help Duo uncover the mysteries of their troubled friend.

Since Heero had started at their school, Duo and Wufie both started to notice a growing animosity that was directed towards Heero. At first Heero ignored the snide comments that were directed towards him. He often found himself cornered by four or five students, each threatening and insulting him.

Heero who was used to being treated with indifference and hatred, dealt with the situation the only way he knew how. By retreating behind his walls. Duo tried to get Heero to relax, usually sitting outside under their tree, and just being near him, talking about unimportant things. Duo and the others all watched worriedly as Heero became more and more indifferent, acting almost mechanically, as if he wasn't really aware of his surroundings.

"What can we do, Duo? He's become more distant then when we first met."

Quatra whispered, watching as Heero was shoved from behind.

"I don't know, but I'm going to follow him for a bit between classes to see if I can find out what is bothering him."

Later that day Heero left the change room, not bothering to shower with the rest of the class, He instead headed to his locker. As he neared another student stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"Where are you going?"

Another stepped behind him.

"Not running away I hope."

Tensing up, Heero looked down the hallway, searching for a way to escape. "

W-what do you want?"

Heero asked in a trembling voice. One more joined the other two, totally surrounding Heero.

"What's wrong?"

asked one, sneering as they pressed Heero against the wall.Heero started shaking as he felt one grab his arm, pulling him closer.

"What are you so scared of? I'm not doing anything that no one else has already done to you."

He purred as he pressed Heero against him, running his hands over the distressed teen's body. Heero struggled to get out of the teen's grip, scared… No terrified. Everything was getting out of control.

_Not again…this can't happen… not now…not when I'm finally able to believe in someone._

He could feel rough hands pawing at him, not just from the one teen that held him, but he could also feel the hands of other two groping his body.

_Why did I think that just because Duo treats me with kindness that others would start doing so?_

Heero snapped open his eyes when he was pushed into a deserted room.

"Come on you piece of trash, we're going to a little fun"

----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Duo watched as Heero left the change room without acknowledging anyone. Casting a worried glance in Trowa's direction, Duo decided to do as he promised and follow Heero. Duo gathered his gear, saying goodbye to Trowa;

He headed to Heero's locker. Even though he had left just after his friend, Duo never caught sight of him in the hallways. Picking up his pace he found Heero's lock, but again his dark haired friend was no where to be seen.

Getting worried Duo his way through the school, trying to figure out where Heero was. Duo took out his cell phone and dialled the number to the orphanage.

"Hello. Maxwell Orphanage."

Hi sister Helen."

"Hello Dear. "

"umm. Has Heero come home yet."

"No why? Is something wrong?

I think so. I can't find him at the school and the rest of us noticed that Heero has been closed off, more so then before. We're worried. Are you sure he is not at home."

I'm sure he's not here Duo, but I'll take a look around ok. Be careful and keep in touch. I want you to call every hour until we find him."

"Yes Sister."

Hanging up Duo went to find Trowa. Spotting him just as he was about to leave the school, Duo rushed up to him shouting.

"TROWA...I can't find Heero. He's not at home, and I've walked through the school three times. Can you search out side and tell the others what's going on. "

"Sure thing Duo. Why don't you take another look around here, and check the classrooms. I'll call Quat and we'll look out side. "

Breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that he was no longer the only one searching, Duo hugged Trowa.

'Thanks"

It was starting get late and Duo was starting to give up when heard a faint sound coming from the room in front of him. Cautiously he opened the door.

"Hello. Anyone in here?"

When no one answered Duo walked slowly into the room feeling nervous. Looking around, at first nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but taking a closer look Duo found that there were chairs and desks slightly out of place and that there seemed to be some sort of materiel scattered around the room.

As he walked to the front of the room he noticed that there seemed to be something that looked suspiciously blood on the floor. Now Duo as really worried. This shouldn't be here. He got out his cell phone and dialled Trowa's number. While he waited for Trowa to pick up he continued to make his way to the front.

Hello?"

"Hey guys might want to come here."

While he spoke Duo spotted someone in a crumpled heap by the front desk. _Crap_

"Where are you? "

In room 15A...You'd better hurry, I think I found him."

Hanging up Duo looked at the fallen figure. _Please, Don't be Heero_

Duo knelt down and gently turned the person over, then just sat there staring in shock

_What happened to you Heero? Why didn't you tell us that people were bothering you?_

Heero's clothes hung in tatters on his slight figure, There were cuts and bruises covering him and there was dried blood sticking to his body.

"Come on Heero, Let's get you some place else."

He gently picked Heero up and carried him to the door. Just then Trowa Quatra and Wufie all ran down the hallway. They came to a sudden halt when they saw Duo's distressed face and their eyes fell to the figure in his arms.

"What Happened?"

Quatra demanded as he grabbed Duo's shoulder and started to lead him to his car.

"I don't know Quatra I just found him like this."

Well let's get him cleaned up. We'll go to my place. There's enough room for everyone to stay if you want."

"Thank you I don't want to bring him home like this. It'll only cause more stress for Sister Helen and there'll be a lot of fuss about this. Heero would hate it."

"OK let's go"

Duo climbed in the back seat still gently holding Heero. Heero slowly come back to consciousness, disoriented and trying to figure out where exactly he was. He couldn't remember what had happened before and how he got to wherever he was. He was lying in a huge bed that was covered in rich satin sheets, propped up by large pillows.

" Why the hell am I?"

Heero wondered. Suddenly a flash of memory hit him. Pain. So much pain. Unfamiliar people leering at him and inflicting their hatred. The memory vanished as quickly as it had come. Unknowingly, he called out. Duo had momentarily left Heero's side to get a glass of water for when his friend regained consciousness. Pausing on the wide staircase, he heard Heero call out. He rushed into the room, hurrying to the shaking teen's side; Duo sat down on the bed beside him trying sooth his frightened friend.

"Heero? What's wrong."

Heero tensed when he felt someone settle beside him. He looked up into intense violet eyes.

"Where are we?"

Duo never broke eye contact with Heero, as he reached forward and brushed sweat dampened hair away from Heero's forehead.

"We're at Quatra's. Trowa and Wufie are also down stairs.

"Why? And what am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

Duo asked the confused teen, worried.

"Remember what?"

"Never mind. We'll figure it out after you rest a bit."

After Heero fell sleep, Duo headed downstairs to talk with the others. As he approached the living room Duo could hear the others talking in soft voices. Quatra looked up, hearing Duo come down the stairs.

"How is he?"

"He's asleep again, but we have a problem. He can't remember what happened."

Sorry for the cliffhanger...Don't worry everything about what happened will be cleared up in the next chapter..Sorry for the long wait...Hope ya all like.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------**Help. PT.2**----------------------

**Rough hands pinned his arms behind his back. He could hear harsh breathing in his ear, while his clothing was torn from his body. Trembling Heero called out in an anguished voice.**

Duo and Quatra silently climbed up the stairs, each deep in their own thoughts. They both glanced at each other, when they heard an anguished cry come Heero's room. They hurried into the room to their distressed friend, wondering what they could do to calm him.

"Heero, buddy come on, please wake up."

Duo softly brushed his fingers through Heero's hair.

"**_Iie…Yamero….please don't…."_**

Heero's troubled cries tore at Duo's heart.

_Why did this have to happen? He's had enough terror in his life as it is._

_  
_Duo climbed onto the bed beside Heero, gently pulling the teen against his own body. Heero curled tightly onto Duo's lap, desperately seeking the warmth and safety he offered.

"Shhhh, Heero it's ok I've got you. No ones going to harm you here."

Duo tried to sooth his friend, feeling the tremors that ran though his body.  
Heero slowly became aware of his surroundings. At fist all he knew was that he was safe, then he could hear a soothing voice talking softly, encouraging him to relax. After awhile Heero came to full consciousness hearing two voices speaking quietly above him.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't remember what happened. I mean  
he's got to be confused as hell about what's going on."

"I don't know. We don't know for sure what happened to him. All I know is that he needs our help and friendship. There's nothing more we can do unless he lets us past his shields."

Duo stopped speaking when he felt Heero stir against him  
Heero slowly opened his eyes looking up into Duo's concerned violet ones.

"D-Duo?"

"Yeah buddy it's me"

Heero felt safe in the braided teens arms, but when Quatra started to speak and lean towards him, flashes of cold eyes and cruel laughter filled his mind. Whimpering, He started to stuggle, trying to get away from the form that hovred over him

.  
"Hey Heero how are you feeling, do you want something to eat or drink. You've been up here for awhile now."

Quatra asked as he leaned in closer to Heero.

"N-n-no, please stop, NO stay away"

"Umm . Quat. You think you could go and tell the others that he is awak and possibly bring back some water?."

Duo tightened his hold on Heero when he felt him press more firmly against him.

"Sure thing Duo, I'll be back up in a bit with the water."

Quatra spoke softly as he left the room.

Heero, it's fine he's gone now."

Heero realized that he was clutching tightly to Duo and started to pull away.

"S-Sorry. I didn;t mean to upset him..."

Feeling Heero try to pull away, Duo loosend his hold on the other teen, allowing him to have some space.  
Once Heero was out of Duo's arms he scooted to the edge of the bed and just crouched there, staring sightlessly out the window.

Duo gently paced a hand on Heero's shoulder, reminding him of his presence.

"T-they cornnered me. I couldn't get away."

Shivering he wraped his arms around himself.

"I can still feel their hands on me."

He spoke in a slight monotone, trying desperetly to hide how much pain he truly felt.  
Drawing his friend into a tight embrace, Duo laid Heero back on the bed.

"It's alright Heero. I'm here, you don't have to hide what you feel. I've told you that before."

Heero glanced up from where his head was, tucked under Duo's chin, when he heard what he had said. Thinking back Heero couldn't remember a time when his friend wasn't trying to get him to show what he felt.

"Why are you helping me? I have been anything but nice to you, and besides I'm filth I dont deserve your help. So why. Why Duo?"

Heero couldnt help but wonder how anyone could be willing to help him. Especially after what had happened at the school.  
Duo sighed.

"What is it going to take to make you understand that I care about you. I dont care what they did to you, no one desrevs that. You may not show it very well but I know you care about me as well. why else would you allow me to hold and for you to talk to me."

Tightening his hold on Heero, Duo continued

" I know you've had no one in the past care about you or treat you with any kindness. But you do need to trust someone and besides what kind of friend would I be if I turned my back on you, I told you we are friends and I never lie."

Heero looked franticly at Duo's eyes the whole time he spoke, searching for any sighn that he was lying to him.

"Y-you mean it. you really care about me?"

Heero timidly asked, scared that if he asked the question out loud that Duo would mock him.

"Yes I mean it. And Trowa Quatra and Wufie all care about you as well and are extremly worried about you."

yawning, Heero snuggled upo against warm body beside him.

"Im sorry for making you worry."

"its altright Heero. Get some sleep."

As he pulled the covers up Duo noticed that heero was looking at him anxsouly.

"what is it."

"D-dont leave, please stay?"

Im not going to leave. I've got you."

Duo rubbed his hands reassuringly across Heeros back, as the blued eyed teen fell into the first peacfull sleep hes had in weeks.

Ok well theres the next chapter.. hope you liked..please review. I would like to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope**

The days seemed to go on forever for Heero, each blearing into the next. He would sleep

( usually only if Duo was with him),eat what Quatre brought up to him and try to get over what had happened to him.

After awhile Heero started to venture out of his room but never for long periods of time. He would sit with Duo on the couch silently watching the flames in the fire place, but if any of the others entered the room he would tense up, casting a nervous glance at him before retreating back to his room.

After the fith time that happened Duo came up with an idea about how to get Heero to allow their friends near him once again. But first he needed to talk to the other teen and tell him that by refusing to be close to them he was in fact hurting them. That night after Heero a curled up beside him, Duo decided that it was time to talk.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk"

Sensing the seriousness in Duo's tone Heero sat up, nervously watching the braided teen. Wandering what he'd done wrong

"What about?"

"Look, Heero, I know you dont like being around more then one person at a time but your refusal to acknowladge the others is hurting them. They are your friends and would never,Heero, NEVER hurt you. you trust me don't you?"

Seeing Heero nod Duo continued.

"I'm asking you to trust them as well. Please? In all the time that you've known them have any of them even hinted at wanting to hurt you.?

"N-no"

Heero stared at Duo in confusion. He didnt want to hurt the others, but why couldnt Duo see that he didn't want the others around him because he was filth, he didn't deserve their care or friendship. He'd only taint them. seeing the confused emotions flash though Heeros eyes, Duo pulled the distressed teen onto his lap. He recalled the conversations he'd had with Heero every night since the rape.

"Heero. You are not filth. Your a human being, and you do deserve to have others care about you."

Heero looked Duo in the eyes, desperatly wanting to believe what Duo was telling him.

"I told you that I care about you Heero, and that I never lie. Please trust me in this. The others only want to help. They're worried."

Heero continued to look into Duo's eyes for a while longer, before laying back down beside the other teen. He grabbed a hold of Duo's braid, wrapping it around his hand a couple of time before speaking.

"Ok, I'll try not to push them away. If you really think that it would make them feel better."

"Heero I don't want you to do this just because of them. If you really can't be close to them for long don't force yourself. Just try ok?"

"Ok"

Duo was just starting to fall asleep when Heero spoke.

"Duo?"

"Hmm"

"Do you really care about me?"

Duo looked at Heero.

"Of coarse I do. How could I not. You're a kind person Heero. You don't ask for much, if anything at all, and you try your best not to cause others pain."

Heero smiled shyly, leaning closer to the sleepy teen before placing a timid kiss on Duo's lips.

"Good. Cause I care for you to." Duo just stared in shock as Heero curled closer to his body, promtly falling asleep

**Well yet another chapter complete...hope ya like...isn't the last part cute..I thought so...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Acceptance...**

Heero sat outside, anxiously waiting for Duo and Quatre. That morning Duo had told him that he wanted him to spend some time with one of the others. Duo had suggested that if he felt more secure in open space then they could have lunch with Quat in the garden.

Heero looked up when he heard the door to the house open. When the other two reached him, Quatre greeted him in a calm, cheerful voice.

"Hello Heero. How are you?"

Heero sent a nervous look in Duo's direction before replying.

"Fine."

"That's good"

Sitting down to eat Duo and Quatre started talking softly to each other, every once in a while encouraging Heero to join the conversation. After about half an hour of doing nothing but sitting and talking Heero began to relax. Soon the conversation died down and the three just sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the shade.

However, Heero Immediately tensed up when he noticed Trowa heading in their direction. Trowa smiled slightly at the three as he walked past them and situating himself under a tree not to far from them. Heero never realized that he had been staring at Trowa until Duo placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts.

It's fine Heero. He isn't going to come any closer unless you want him to."

Nodding his head Heero leaned into Duo, needing the reminder that he was safe. However peaceful things appeared there was always something, some fear or desperation that seemed to reflect in Heero's eyes.

At night nightmares and uncertainties still plagued him. He knew that his friends cared for him, knew that he had feelings for Duo that exceeded mere 'Friendship' bounds. Still he felt insecure showing them what he feels, for his emotions could be used against him. Since that night with Duo, where he allowed the braided teen know that he had feeling for him, he had yet to talk about it with Duo.

Basically he was scared that the one he loved would finally realize that he was worthless, nothing but dirt, meant to be used then cast aside. He knew that Duo would be angry at him for thinking like that, but he couldn't understand what the others saw in him. He now had people considering his feelings, and telling him that he was allowed to express what he felt.

Only problem was, Heero grew up learning to control what he felt, not express it. So he set himself to watching the others to see how they interacted with one another. As he watched he noticed that Quatre and Trowa were close and didn't try to hide the fact that they were lovers. He often saw them cuddled on the couch, much like the way that Duo and himself sat together before falling asleep.

There one thing that they did that he longed to do with Duo. Kissing. He knew that Duo wanted to go farther in their relationship, but was holding back and taking things slowly. While he was thinking, Heero had made his way into the living room. The lights were off so Heero failed to notice the presence of two teens locked in a passionate embrace on the couch. Turning on the lights all Heero could do was stare in shock at the sight of Quatre and Trowa.

They were both laying on the couch, Quatre undernieth the taller teen. Quatra had his head back, allowing Trowa access to his neck. Trowa's hands were wandering over the slight figure beneath him, creasing his stomach and chest. Turning away from the sight of the two lovers, Heero hastily made his way up to his room.

_Is that what I want? To be lover in every sense of the word?_

When Duo entered their room that night, Heero watched him approach the bed, nervous and unsure of how to bring up the subject. Duo wandered at the nervous glances that Heero kept that him while he got ready for bed. After they got themselves settled, Heero snuggled into Duo's side, seeking the warmth he offered.

"Heero? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Heero just clutched tighter to the braided teen, hiding his face against his shoulder.

"Common Heero. Tell me what's bothering you."

"W-what do you want from me Duo? I mean what do you wish to consider me as? Friend of lover?"

"Heero I care about you, but how far we go will depend on what you feel comfortable doing."

Sighing Heero curled tighter to Duo, trying to figure out how to express what he felt. Finally he looked up into Duo's shinning eyes. Before he managed to stutter.

"I-I want to be your lover."

**Hehe I know I'm evil...but not to worry the next chapter is complete.. however it involves a lemon.. in fact thats what most of the chapter is .. so you all have fair warning. The next chapter is the second last.. and if anyone who is reading this is uncomfortabe with lemons i'm telling you now that you don't need to read the next chapter to understand the last one.. I wrote it insuch a way that the chapter with the lemon didn't influence the ending.. anyway till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never alone.**

Duo tightened his hold on Heero before placing a light kiss on his lips. Heero broke away from the kiss and looked deeply into Duo's eyes searching to see if Duo really wanted this. Seeing only love and not disgust Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo more deeply.

Moaning, Duo's tongue darted out and brushed against Heero's bottom lip. Parting his lips, Heero allowed Duo to invade is mouth. His own tongue brushing timidly against Duo's before attacking his lovers mouth with abandon. As they kissed with growing passion, Duo's hands started to wander over Heero's slim figure, trailing up his back and pulling at his T-shirt.

Once the shirt was removed, Duo placed light kisses along Heero' s neck, running his tongue on the sensitive skin. Tilting his head back, Heero gasped at the feelings that Duo was awakening in his body. Smirking, Duo bent down, circling Heero's sensitive nipple, then slowly drew it into his awaiting mouth.

As Duo teased Heero's hard nipples, lightly nipping at them, he brushed his hand across Heeero's stiffening member. Heero yelped, startled when he felt Duo touch him.

"D-Dou?"

Duo paused in his assault of the gorgeous body in front of him, knowing that Heero was starting to get nervous about the feelings assaulting his senses.

"Shh, Heero you're fine."

Trying to reassure his lover, Duo leaned down to capture Heero's already kiss swollen lips in his own. As the kiss deepened Duo managed to flip over, dragging Heero on top of him. Surprised at the sudden change in position, Heero looked questionly down at Duo. Seeing the confusion on Heero's face, Duo sought to reassure him.

"I want you to take control Heero. I don't want you feeling insecure. If being in control of the situation helps you relax, then very well."

Relief flashed through dark blue eyes before Heero tenderly placed feather light kisses on Duo's neck, glancing up to look in Duo's eyes before shyly continuing down his chest. Remembering the sensations that Duo created when he was teasing his nipples, Heero started to circle and flick at Duo's, smiling in delight when Duo gasped in pleasure. Realizing that Duo was enjoying what he was doing,

Heero slowly made his way down Duo's stomach. When Heero traced his tongue along the waist band of his pajamas, Duo arched his back, giving Heero the chance to pull the restricting material off. Once that piece of clothing was removed he once again traced his tongue on Duo's stomach, every so slowly making his way to Duo's aching member. Duo's breath caught in his throat when he felt Heero cautiously take him into his hot, moist mouth. There he hesitated, unsure of what he should do.

Sensing Heero's hesitation, Duo slowly started to thrust his dick in and out of Heero's mouth. Moaning Duo unconsciously moved his hands to tangle them in Heero's hair, encouraging him to continue. Hesitant at first Heero just allowed Duo to thrust in his mouth, but soon realized that he didn't mind the sensation of having Duo in his mouth. Heero started to swirl his tongue around the head of Duo's hard shaft, bobbing his head up and down in time with Duo's thrusts. Duo tossed his head back, gasping for breath.

"Gods Heero...mmmmm"

Not wanting to cum before he could give Heero the same pleasure he was receiving, Duo gently placed his hands on Heero's shoulders and pulled him up along his body until he could recapture Heero's lips with his own. Pulling away from the kiss, Duo looked Heero in the eyes before whispering

"'I want to pleasure you Heero, will you let me?"

Unsure of what he should do, Heero idly started to trace little patterns on Duo's chest, thinking.

_He wanted to be Duo's lover, He wanted to give him pleasure, but could he allow Duo to touch him in such a way, for him all he knew of this was pain, and yet so far Duo had been kind, gentle, willing to go at Heero's pace rather then just taking what he could. Watching the braided teen, all Heero saw love, understanding, passion, kindness._

Leaning down Heero kissed Duo lightly on the lips, finally coming to a decision.

"Yes Duo, you can pleasure me."'

Smiling Duo slowly turned so that Heero was lying on the bed. Leaning down Duo kissed the dark haired teen passionately before making his way down Heero's chest, pausing to suck and tease his hard nipples. Hearing Heero moan in pleasure, Duo started to make is way still lower, until he was able to take Heero into his mouth. Heero watched with a little uncertainty as Duo started to trail his tongue along his hard shaft, but then relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy what Duo was doing. Duo slowly swirled his tongue around the tip of Heero's cock, enjoying the feel of the velvety texture as he took him deeper into his mouth.

Feeling Heero relax, Duo started to bob his head up and down, pausing every once in a while to tease the other teen by flicking his tongue at the tip of Heero's raging hard on. Continuing his ministrations, Duo brought his hand up to rest on Heero's thigh, slowly rubbing his hand back and forth, until he brushed his fingers lightly along the curve of Heero's ass.

Gently Duo started to caress Heero's butt crack, then back tracking to trail his hands along the muscular legs of his lover. He repeated this process until he made contact with Heero's entrance. Heero was in heaven, he couldn't believe that this was really happening, that Duo had agreed to be his lover and that making love with him,which was so far a very pleasant experience. He was relaxed actually able to enjoy what Duo was doing to him, but he couldn't help but tense up again when he felt duo touch his entrance.

Realizing that Heero was once again nervous, Duo looked up into the frightened eyes of his lover. "Heero relax okay? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Nodding his head Heero laid back down, trying to relax again, as Duo once again started to run his hands over his thighs and ass. Trying not to startle Heero Duo leaned over him to reach the lube on the nightstand beside them. Taking the cap off Duo spread some of the lube onto his fingers, then reached down to spread Heero's ass cheeks, gently circling his lover'a entrance with the cool lube.

All the while looking Heero into the eyes, searching for any sign of fear or discomfort. Heero was confused, he knew what Duo wanted to do, but why was he spreading that stuff on him. But then Duo started to apply some pressure, slowing inserting a finger inside his opening. Instead of seeing fear Duo saw confusion, then he realized that the only experience that Heero had of doing this had brought pain.

"I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you Heero, this is only going to make it so that it won't cause any pain. Please Heero trust me."

Again Heero nodded, knowing that if Duo said that he wasn't going to hurt him then he wasn't going to hurt him. Continuing to slowly move his finger in an out of Heero, Duo started to run his other hand over Heero's chest, gently teasing his nipples. Heero brought his hands up to rub them along Duo's muscular shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Leaning slightly forward, Heero managed to capture Duos lips with his own. Nibbling at Duo's bottom lip as the other teen gently inserted another finger into him.

When Duo thought that Heero was ready, he pulled away from the kiss, he removed his fingers, positioning himself so that Heero was positioned above him. Rubbing some of the lube on his erection, Duo started to slowly lower Heero onto his waiting cock, groaning in pleasure when he felt the muscles yield and he buried himself into Heero's welcoming heat.

Kissing Heero, Duo started to slowly thrust in and out of Heero. Moaning Heero met every one of Duo's thrusts, realizing that he was enjoying the feel of Duo moving inside him and that he was no longer afraid of what they were doing. Moving faster, Duo started to pump Heero's hard cock, wanting to bring Heero over the edge, kowing that he, himself was close.

Shifting slightly, Duo knew he found Heero's sweet spot, when the other teen suddenly cried out and arched of the bed. The sudden rush of sensations proved to be too much for Heero, finally finding release. Duo released his essence into his lover when he felt him tighten around him. Collapsing Duo rolled to the side, bringing Heero to rest beside him.

Curling into the warmth of Duo, and resting his head on his lovers shoulder, Heero couldn't help but to start to cry. Feeling Heero shudder in his embrace, Duo gently tilted Heero's face up so that he could look him in the eyes, shocked to see tears shimmering in Heero's dark blue eyes.

"Heero? What's wrong?"

Shaking his head Heero couldn't answer, still overcome with the emotions rushing through his system. Laying his head back down on Duo's shoulder, Heero released a shuddering sigh.

"I-I didn't know."

Realizing that Heero had found sexual fulfillment for the first time, Duo just kissed his forehead and tightened his hold on the shocked teen.

"Its ok, Heero." After a while Heero calmed, looking back up into Duo bright violet eyes,

"Aishiteru...I love you."

Smiling Duo kissed Heero tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too."

Soon the two lovers were fast asleep, finally content and happy, hopefully for the rest of their lives.

**One more chapter to go ppl, then this story is done. Hope you liked. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Home**

After staying at Quatre's for a couple of days, Duo and Heero went back to the orphanage. When they returned Sister Helen had talked with both of them, concerned about why Heero had been injured.

After getting Heero to open up to him, Duo tried to make the confrontation with Sister Helen a little easier by making sure that Heero was aware of his presence at all times. Heero had tensely sat beside Duo the whole time he was with Sister Helen. Still scared that she and others would be disgusted by him, by what had happened at the school.

"Heero will you please tell me what happened? Why you got hurt?"

Sister Helen couldn't help but feel very worried about the boy in front of her. She had finally received some information from the police about Heero's past. At least, the little amount they were able to get, and the little she did know, lead her to suspect that his past hadn't been a good one.

Finally finding some form of understanding and kindness from Duo and his friends, she had watched as Heero started to show what he felt, and tell them what he thought. Although, he had still held back with her and the other orphans. Now, the boy was completely closed off again, letting nothing show on his face. Duo wouldn't tell her what happened to Heero, saying that it wasn't his place to tell. So now she had both boys sitting in front of her, and she didn't have the slightest clue how to get Heero to talk.

"Heero please. I know something happened, or you wouldn't still have bruises, and you wouldn't be trying so hard to ignore me. Please tell me what happened?"

When Heero still refused to answer, trembling slightly, Duo gently wrapped an arm around Heero's shoulders. Watching, Sister Helen wondered at that action, Heero didn't usually allow anyone to touch him. Suddenly she understood when Heero leaned ever so slightly into the touch. Heero trusted Duo completely, even possibly loved him.

"Okay how about this? Duo knows what happened, right?"

At Heero's slight nod, she continued.

"If you can at least start off by telling me what happened and how it started then that will be okay, and if you can't continue Duo will finish it off. Will you agree to tell me what happened, if Duo will agree to continue if this become to difficult for you?"

Heero looked into her eyes with shock. She wasn't going to force him?

_She was going to let him stop if he needed to?_

Heero then looked into Duo eyes

_Would Duo agree?_

Seeing the silent question reflected in Heero's eyes, Duo nodded.

"Yes Heero. I'm here. Okay? I'll help you if you need me to."

Heero then looked back at Sister Helen who was sitting patiently, waiting for him to decide.

"Where do you want me to start? I-I mean things like this used to h-happen all the time. Before I came here."

Surprised, Duo turned to face Heero.

"What do you mean that, that happened all the time Heero? You mean by your parents?"

At Heero's nod, Duo remembered the nightmares that Heero had had before this most recent incident.

"Oh... right. I should have remembered those nightmares, what you'd told me before."

"It's okay Duo. I-I just don't know what you both want to hear."

Sister Helen moved so that she was sitting beside Duo.

"How about you explain what happened to you with your parents to us, at least the parts that you've already told Duo. If you feel that you can tell more then by all means do so. But you don't have to, okay?"

"OK."

Heero leaned against Duo, needing to be sure that he was there. That he was safe.

"When I was little my parents were very strict. Gradually, they started get rougher in their treatment of me... I often found myself being beaten by my mother, or being yelled at by my father, which would often lead to another beating by my mother for getting father angry... "

Shuddering, Heero closed his eyes... images flashed through his mind. Images of his mother standing over him with one thing or another, meant to bring pain.

"... soon after mother tried to drown me... pushing me under while yelling at me, angry about upsetting my father... after, when she had calmed down she would cradle me in her arms, apologizing, claiming that she loved me... "

Stopping Heero turned his face into Duo's shoulder, he didn't want to tell them what his father had done, what it was that he was expected to do. Cradling Heero close to him, Duo placed a soft kiss on the other teen's forehead.

"Its okay Heero. Go on... We're not going to hurt you. I promise."

Sighing Heero turned his head so that he was looking across the room, his eyes going distant as if seeing something that they couldn't.

"Father... he-he started to touch me, often finding it pleasurable... but he hurt me too. Angry when I didn't do exactly what he wanted. As I got older he started to tell me to do more and more, pinning me to the bed using me to bring himself pleasure, or telling me to pleasure another person while he watched. If I-I didn't perform as he wanted, he would beat, hurt me more then the last time. Mother kn-knew about what was going on but she didn't help, saying th-that I-I was his son, I-I had to do as he said... "

Tears were now flowing silently down Heero's cheeks, as he was unable to stop them. Duo motioned for Sister Helen to sit next to Heero as he gather his lover into his arms. They need to show that they weren't going to turn against him and that they loved him, no matter what had happened to him.

"Heero. Shh, you're safe here. We won't turn away from you just because some bastard took it upon himself to hurt you. It's not your fault. Those people who called themselves your parents didn't love you. They only used you and hurt you. Heero that wasn't love."

Sister Helen took hold of one of Heero's slender hands.

"Heero, Honey we love you, we care about you and don't want to see you hurting. Please Heero, look at me."

Slowly, Heero turned his face in Sister Helen's direction, but stayed in Duo's comforting arms.

"I know you had a difficult past... that you've been hurt many times. And I know that it's going to take time for you to trust me, but I do care about you. What happened isn't going to change that." "B-but... "

Tightening his arms around Heero, Duo tilted his head up so that he was looking into his eyes.

"I told you before you became my lover that I didn't lie. Now I'm telling you that Sister Helen will never, ever lie to you either. You trust me, now try to trust someone else. You have come to trust the guys as well. Have they ever hurt you? No. She won't either."

Sister Helen looked at Duo in surprise. They were lovers? Well, if that was what made them both happy then who was she to complain. Heero sat still, thinking. Then pushing away from Duo he turned towards Sister Helen, hesitant.

"You really care about me? About what happens to me?"

"Yes Heero, I do. You're part of this household and you are part of mine and Duo's life. Of course I care."

A small smile formed on the solemn boy's face, before he leaned forward and allowed Sister Helen to bring her arms around him. Duo smiled at the scene before him, before he too wrapped his arms around both Heero and Sister Helen.

"Love you both... Sister Helen? Can I take Heero over to visit the guys tomorrow? They've become rather protective of him since last week and I think it would do him good to be around them again for a little while."

"Sure Duo. But I think it's time that Heero got some rest."

Looking down at Heero Duo realized that Sister Helen was right. Heero had started to fall asleep, still wrapped in their arms.

"Heero, come on buddy, lets get you to bed."

"Mmm. But I'm comfy."

"Okay Heero we'll stay here for a bit, but then I have to go get supper started."

Sister Helen leaned back so that she was sitting more comfortably on the couch, with Heero nestled beside her. As Heero drifted off to sleep, Sister Helen looked at Duo.

"So, what happened last week? I don't want to ask him, not after what he just explained. Please Duo, tell me. Do you know who hurt Heero?"

Sighing, Duo ran his fingers through Heero's dark brown hair.

"He's been being picked on by some of the older students at the school. Apparently they didn't like the fact that he was getting really good grades, or the fact that he really socialized with anyone other then me and the gang. I guess they started to threaten him, and he was too unsure about how we felt about him and thought that we wouldn't believe him. Well the guys and I finally got him to relax around us and come to trust us, even if it was just a little. But the other day we found him, beaten and bruised in one of the rooms at the school. He was unconscious, so we took to Quatre's. That night he had a horrific nightmare, and he wouldn't let any of the guys near him, except me. Half the time he wasn't able to sleep unless I was with him. He was raped again... and he thought that the guys and I would actually hate him because of it but, he started to talk to me, and I was able to get him to allow the others near him. After a couple of days he was fine with them being near us. Two nights ago, he actually admitted to love me and I told him him that I loved him too. Quatre had someone look into it and they found out that only a few guys actually threatened Heero and the principle had them transferred. So they no longer going to our school. They can't hurt him again."

Sister Helen smiled at the young boy that she had raised.

"I'm proud of you and the others. You helped Heero and you took it upon yourselves to fix the problem. I couldn't have asked for you to do anything different."

The two settled in for a while just watching as Heero rested against Sister Helen. From what Duo saw, Heero had found someone to be a mother to him, one that cared for him and loved him. Heero had his family, Duo, the guys, the kids at the orphanage, and Sister Helen. He finally had a life, one that he could live without fearing that he would get hurt or betrayed by those he trusted

Well I'm done..this story is complete.. I hope you all liked it and were'n disapointed..

Thank you to every one who reviewed.. means a lot to me.. till next time.


End file.
